


Interagency Cooperation

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS shares information about their case… eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interagency Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #493 "alphabet soup"

“That was Agent Ramirez,” said Bishop, hanging up the phone. “She’s demanding copies of the autopsy files.”

McGee frowned. “I sent them to the FBI an hour ago.”

“ _Rodriguez_ is FBI,” she said. “Ramirez is ATF.”

“What? No, that’s right. I’ll send it right now.” McGee typed for a moment, then frowned again. “Then, who wanted the crime scene photos?”

“Roderick, from ICE,” said Bishop.

“Right…” McGee muttered. “Autopsy files to the ATF and crime scene photos to ICE.”

Bishop looked up again. “And witness interviews to Homeland Security.”

“What?” he said, then sighed. “I’m going to make a list…”

THE END


End file.
